1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments described herein relate generally to an inverter controller configured to control an inverter.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, there is a power supply system in which a plurality of inverters are connected in parallel. When the operation of a power supply system with a capacitor provided on a DC side of each inverter is started, a charging current greater than normal currents flows from a capacitor which has been charged first to another capacitor which has not been charged. If such a charging current flows through an element such as a fuse, the element may be damaged.
To address this problem, a power supply device wherein a series body in which a conductor and a resistor for prevention of an inrush current are connected in series is connected between a power conversion circuit and an input voltage source to prevent an overcurrent flowing between capacitors has been disclosed (refer to Japanese Patent Application KOKAI publication No. 2009-195048).
However, if a circuit for prevention of an overcurrent flowing between capacitors is incorporated into a power supply system, the power supply system will become larger in size or the manufacturing costs thereof will increase.